Blood Ties
by I.am.the.momiji
Summary: <html><head></head>Well I was bored ok! Mika watched Kaname murder her parents when she was Ten whitest looking after yuki while she was sick. She wants to discover why they were killed but found answers she didn't expect. Mika hated Kaname for what he did but what will she do when she is moved to the night class and falls in love with Makuto Kuran? She made her choice but was it a good one.</html>


I lay in the forest by the moon dorm. I had fallen from a tree and cut my leg on my way down. I knew I needed to stop the bleeding the night class would be able to smell the blood. I tried to stand up but I had some how sprained my ankle. I lay on the floor wincing in pain hoping Yuki or Zero would come.

'Ah there you are. I've been looking for a good time to talk to you and it seems like this is a good time.' It was Kaname Kuran. 7 years ago he murdered my parents. I was watching from Kaien's house threw a small little birds eyes that hung around my house. I watched as Kaname murdered my family. He sucked the blood from my parents. I could never stand being near him but because I was a guardian of cross academy I ran into him a lot.

'I know that you killed my parents 7 years ago Kaname Kuran.'

'Yes, I can not lie about me killing your parents. After all you were watching.'

'I always kept an eye on the house when I was away.'

'I'm going to guess you want to know why I killed them?' His eyes started to glow crimson. I heard Zero or Yuki running threw the forest.

'Get away from her you monster!' It was Zero. Yuki would never treat Kaname like that.

'I killed them because the vampire association wanted them dead.' He said walking away.

'Are you ok Mika?'

'Zero you can't be near me I'm bleeding. Just get Yuki.'

Yuki didn't know about Zero being a vampire but Kaien told me to keep a close eye on him. He left to try and find Yuki. I lay on the forest bed thinking about what Kaname said about my parents. The vampires association wanted them dead? Was it because they were Vampire hunters? I wouldn't know I had to get answers but not from Kaname. Kaien will know he always knows... Yuki appeared from the bushes.

'Mika are you ok?'

'I'm fine can you just get me to the headmasters office.' I never really called Kaien headmaster but sometimes I have to. Yuki put my arm over her shoulder and help me back to his office.

'Thank you Yuki. I just feel from the tree I lost my balance.'

'Don't worry I've made mistakes like that to.' We giggled and entered Kaien's office smiling.

'Ah Mika what happened!' Kaien said rushing from his desk.

'I just feel out of a tree and cut my leg that's all.' Kaien looked dead serious.

'It could've been worse.'

'Yes but Yuki helped me.' I didn't want to say that Zero helped because then Yuki would've gotten angry for him not helping me. I looked at Kaien and he nodded.

'Yuki you can go back to patrolling.'

'Yes headmaster.' She said jumping out of the window.

'Father...' I giggled as he watched her jump down into the forest surrounding his house. I reached into my pocket to grab a blood tablet. Yes I was a vampire Kaien told me that I was adopted by Vampire hunters when I was born but I still saw them as family. Kaien passed me a cup and I watched the water change as Kaien put ice on my ankle and cleaned up the dry blood from my cut. I could already feel my ankle heeling that was one good thing about being a vampire was that you healed extra fast.

'Kaname told me that he killed my parents because the vampire association told him to. Do you know about that?'

'Yes and no. Yes I did know about him killing your parents but no I don't know why.'

'I was ten! He killed my parents. They weren't even my parents but still they kept me alive!'

'I'm sorry Mika.'

'Don't be it wasn't your fault.'

'There were several reasons they were killed. I can tell you one was that they didn't adopt you. They kidnapped you from the vampire association.'

'Why?'

'Because the association kidnapped a human child and thought it was you so they grabbed you and left.'

'Then who am I?'

'Your Mika Fugioka. You're still the same person you were before.'

'If you say so. If it's ok with you I'm just going to go to bed.' I was truly tired but I didn't know if I would sleep or not. I finished of my cup of the blood supplement and left the headmasters office. I got change and went to bed not knowing what horrible dreams I would have.

Xx

I woke up the next morning not from having a bad dream or anything it was 7 o'clock. I had a shower drowning out the sounds of the world. I got dressed and had breakfast at the Kaien's house. Today it was noodles, an egg and a rash of bacon which I gave to Zero. I hate bacon people call me a weirdo because I hate bacon but not everyone likes broccoli like me.

True fact I hate bacon.

Jellyfishs.

Yuki and Zero were arguing again. This time it was about him always being late.

'Can you two stop arguing for five minutes and eat this delicious breakfast headmaster cooked for us!' They were making me lose my appetite again...

'You really like it Mika?'

'Yes.' Kaien ran around celebrating. This made us all laugh. I finished my breakfast and stood up. Yuki and Zero followed me into the Kaien's study like we did every morning.

It's really hard not to right headmaster and put Kaien... *^*

Jellyfishs

'As you all know tomorrow is valentines day. So be extra careful there is a chance that our secret could be unleashed so be extra vigilant.'

'Can't we just cancel the event?'

'Then there would be a riot and our precious little night class would distraught.' Zero looked really angry.

'Don't praise those monsters in front of me! That is what Zero is saying.' Yuki said. I let out a small laugh. Zero and Yuki looked at me astonished. I started laughing again and couldn't stop. We were dismissed and we hurried off to class.

'Cross!' The teacher yelled. I realised Zero was asleep to.

'Huh?' Yuki said stretching and yawned.

'Kiryu is asleep to. Detention for the two of you.' That could've been me in detention to if I didn't get sleep last night. By the time class had finished Yuki was begging Yori to sit out detention with her. I left class and went to sit in the horse stables but Zero had already beaten me to it. So I went and stood by the gates I knew girls would try and give chocolates to the night class today. There was half an hour before they came out of their dorms to great the girls. I went from tree to tree until I was high enough to jump up to the wall. Zero and Yuki had just arrived and yuki joined me on the wall while Zero stayed on the ground. A day class student was trying to climb up the wall.

'Hey! You can't climb the wall!' I said. Her balance shifted and she started to fall. I jumped down from the wall in attempt to catch her but Zero had gotten there before me.

'Good job Zero!' I whispered as Yuki started to congratulate him. He let the girl down then glared at her. She bowed at him and ran. I heard the gate open.

'We weren't in time again.' I sighed as a whistle was blown. I glared at a group of screaming girls as they stood in line. I watched as the night class came out. My eyes met with Kaname's and I glared at him. Seiren glared at me and it was the same with most of the night class. After most of the day class had left Kaname stopped his group and turned to look at me.

'I hope you are well.'

'Bite me!'

'How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that!' A few of the night class said moving towards me. The rest just glared at me.

'As I said bite me!' I turned and walked into the forest. I could hear Kaname speaking to Zero to.

Bite me? Was that the best I could do. I thought to myself. Most of them would hate me now... But that didn't matter I hated them to. I walked around the corridors outside the school. There was a chance that I would run into a few students from the night class but that didn't matter to me. I just had to do my job. I grabbed my katana from a tree in the forest. I hid it and then got it back when I had to patrol. My katana was hated by most vampires because it wasn't a normal katana it would paralyse a vampire if they touched it. I saw a pair of day class students sitting in the grass with a camera.

'Being outside of your dorms after curfew is strictly forbidden.' I said scaring them half to death. 'Go back to your dorms!' One of the girls started to stand but then fell back down.

'My friend is hurt.' The second girl said as Yuki jumped from a tree.

'Are you bleeding?' She said checking out the girl.

'Ah I thought I could smell blood.' I turned around to see Aido and Akatsuki.

'Look it's Aido!' The girls squealed.

'Go back to class Aido!' I said moving towards him with my katana. I felt a something cold and wet freezing my leg. I looked down to see ice forming at my feet and freezing me to the spot.

'Your blood it smells so nice.'

'Get the hell away from her!' Is said trying to break from the ice.

'But I just want to try a bit.' He said grabbing Yuki's hand and biting into it.

'Aido stop you can have mine if your so desperate for blood!' The two day class students had fainted at the sight of Aido's fangs.

'Drinking on school grounds is prohibited!' Yuki said as Aido went for her neck. Zero held the bloody rose in his hand as he pulled yuki from Aido's grip. His ice hold on my had disappeared I ran at him with my katana and pinned him against a tree with my other hand.

'Aido.' Kaname said entering the scene. 'You shouldn't be drinking blood on school grounds especially Yuki's.' I didn't loosen my hold on Aido. 'You can let him go now Mika.' Kaname said putting a hand on my shoulder.

'Get your hand off of me!' I said kicking him in the shin and letting Aido go. Aido went to attack me which was a mistake. I heard the bloody rose go off.

'And no I'm not sorry!' I said walking away. Tears fell down my face as I realised what I just did. I attack Kaname Kuran one of the most powerful pureblood's in the world. I'm sure his followers will probably attack me or the vampire association will have every single drop of blood drained from my body. I put my head underneath the water fountain to cool off when I heard Yuki and Zero arguing again. I paid no attention to their argument and whipped my head out if the water then sat on the edge of the fountain. I knew one of the would come and tell me how stupid I was attacking Kaname. Yuki was the first to show up and I didn't know if Zero was coming to.

'Why do you hate Kaname so much?'

'I know you love him because he saved you when you were younger but he killed my parents one time when I was looking after you for Kaien.'

'I didn't know I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry it's not your fault it's Kaname's.'

'But you shouldn't be so harsh towards him it could get you into a lot of trouble.'

'Trouble is my middle name.' I said smiling at her. I went back to my dorm and slept. I didn't bother having a shower after school because it meant I got less sleep.

Xx

I woke up and had a longer shower than usual washing all of the guilt from my body. I went to the headmasters office to get some more blood tablets I didn't bother to knock on the door because most of the time I just poke my head in and Kaien would throw them at me if he was in a meeting. I opened the door and saw Kaname sitting on the chair. Kaien started to throw the packet at me but I turned around and slammed the door behind me.

'Mika!' Kaien said opening the door.

'Yes, Kaien.' He threw the packet at me.

'Kaname told me what happened. I need you to come and talk to him.' I reluctantly followed Kaien back into his office. As I entered I went towards the open ow do and folded my arms.

'Mika. I've never seen you hate someone so much in your life.' Kaien said.

'I have every right to hate Kaname Kuran!' I said flicking my blonde hair out of my eyes.

'This is more about last night and you kicking him.'

'It's not her fault she was already angry enough headmaster.'

'Still. Mika I want you to apologise to Kaname.'

'Bite me.' I said jumping out of the the window and into the forest. I would never apologise to Kaname not if my life depended on it.

/ Kaien Cross.\

'I've never seen her so angry. She's not the angry type Kaname.' I said as I watched Mika walking into the forest.

'It's fine headmaster she has every right to hate me.'

'But she still can't act that way.'

/. Mika Fugioka.\

I decided to skip class for the day. I didn't want to go near anyone. Well not in the mood I was in anyway. I went into the stables and slept by a black horse called Sprit. I sleep was interrupted by someone walking into the stables. It was Zero.

'Zero?'

'Mika you skipped class today.'

'I was here the whole time.'

'Yuki is worried about you.'

'Well she will see me when I go to watch the stupid night class go to class.'

'Thats in 10 minutes you better go now or she will get angry at you.' I stood up and walked towards the night class gates.

'Why weren't you in class today?' Yuki said.

'Because I wasn't feeling well.' I lied and she knew it was one. The day class girls started screaming as the gates opened. I got the death stare from every night class student as they walked out except from Kaname he just watched Yuki as she tired to keep students at bay. I kept an eye on the night class just as Kaien requested. I caught Aido trying to steal blood from a student. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him away from the girls.

'Play nice Aido!' I said realising his hair.

'Respect Lord Kaname and maybe I will.'

'Bite me!' I said walking away from him. The day class started to disappear as the night class went to class.

'Thank you Yuki.' I heard Kaname say to her. I left Yuki and Zero I decided to patrol outside the grounds today even though it was probably dangerous if the night class got the chance they would attack anyone. I ran to get my katana as usual then walked around the woods.

'Hello Mika.' I heard Aido say from behind me.

'Are we really doing this?' Ruka said sighing.

'I don't care let's just get this done.' Akatsuki said. Aido had frozen the ground around him, Akatsuki had set fire to a tree and the other were just standing around. Senri was the first to attack using his blood whip. He hit me on the back and neck. I got hit in the face by someone and the blows continued. I couldn't move Ruka was manipulating my body.

'Shall we kill her?'

'That will get us into trouble.' I gripped my katana extra tightly.

'Get away from her!' I heard Zero say. I stood up and fled from the scene clutching the side of my face that Senri had cut. I went to the fountain I washed my face and the other cuts on my body. If Ruka hadn't controlled my body I still wouldn't of hit one of them. I don't fight without reason.

'Wow they got you good Mika.'

'What?' This wasn't a voice I recognised. I turned to see a boy who looked a lot like Aido. Except he had purple eyes.

'Are you ok?' He said stepping towards me. He put a hand against my face and wiped the blood from a cut just under my eye.

'Why didn't you fight back?' He asked.

'I don't fight without reason.'

'Well there is one thing we have in common.' I got a better look at this boy now that he was closer. He wore a night class uniform, had blonde hair just like mine and his eyes were purple.

'Your in the night class?'

'Yes I'm new. The headmaster told me to find you. You are Mika Fugioka right?'

'Yeah. And you are?'

'Makuto Kuran.'

'Well Kuran? You mean Kaname Kurans brother?'

'Yes I am Kaname Kurans brother. I also expect you to hate me now.'

'Why does everyone say that!'

'I don't know.'

'It doesn't matter. Just don't go killing a ten year olds parents who aren't actually your parents...' I said sighing. 'Did the headmaster want me to show you around the school?'

'I gathered that.' I nodded.

'Follow me then.' I showed him were his classroom was then were his dorm was. There wasn't much to really show him because I only knew the forest, the main building and the dorms my self.

'You can only leave the night dorm with the permission from your brother or Takuma who I am sure you are to meet eventually. ' I said as the moon gates started to open for him. 'I hope you enjoy your time as a night class student.' I said waving good bye.

'You know under that hostile side of you is a kind and caring side.' I nodded and ran back to Kaien's house to have a shower. As I opened the door the bruises and some of the cuts still showed. I hoped to hell that Zero hadn't told Yuki about what happened. Kaien looked at me disappointedly.

'What I didn't touch one of your precious little night class.' I said rushing into the bathroom. I knocked on the door and Yuki had just gotten out of the shower.

'What happened?' I just walked past her and slammed the door to the shower. I washed all if the blood off of my body and out of my hair.

Btw that fighting scene... I did a lot of research on the powers of all of the night class. All because I love you.

Jellyfishs

As I exited the shower Zero was walking in.

'Thank you Zero.' He nodded and went into the shower slamming the door just as I had done.

'What happened to you Mika?'

'I got attacked by the night class. I didn't fight back.'

'Are you ok.' She said touching the cut under my eye. She took the towel that I had on my hair and started drying my hair for me. This meant a lot to me because I was just going to go strait to bed without drying my hair. Yuki put my hair in a small plait and hugged me.

'You could've killed the night class but you didn't because your just amazing like that.' I nodded as she let go. I went down stairs to apologise to Kaien. I felt bad for what I did I didn't mean to get angry at both Kaien and Yuki just a lot had happened in the last three days.

'Kaien?' I said opening the door to his office. 'I want to apologise for what I did today with Kaname and what I said before.'

'What actually happened?'

'They attacked me and I didn't do anything because I don't fight without reason.'

'You let them do that to you?'

'Yes. It's not like I don't heal faster than humans. The bruises will be gone by morning and same with the cuts.'

'What about skipping classes today?'

'I know it was foolish of me. Also I met Makuto Kuran.'

'You don't hate him because he is Kaname's brother?'

'No.' Kaien help up a girls night class uniform. 'Your not are you?'

'It had been requested by Kaname that you be moved into the night class.'

'But please don't do this. I will never be able to respect Kaname like the rest respect him!' I said holding my head in my hands.

'You don't have to respect him. You just have to sit out classes with him and the others.'

'I have no choice do I?'

'Unfortunately.'

'I'll do it if and only of you agree to let me leave the grounds once or twice a month.'

'Ok that's fine with me.'

'When do I you know move in?'

'Now.' I heard Kaname say from behind. Was he here the whole time listening? Oh god I hope he wasn't. I followed Kaname back to the moon dorm.

'I'm sorry about what they did to you.' I stayed silent I was sill processing what had happened. 'You get a dorm all to your self because you don't know any of the others except for my brother if course.' He knew about that.

'Is it nice in the moon dorm!' I asked.

'I depends on what attitude you have towards the others. Either it's hell or it's heaven.'

'I'm sorry about last night I was angry.'

'That's fine.'

'I'll never be able to respect you like the rest of them do.'

'You have your reasons to hate me. Just try not to act like it in front of the others or something bad could definitely happen.'

'Ok.' I followed Kaname into the moon dorm.

'This is your dorm. Classes start at 4 pm so be ready.' I entered the room slowly and sat on the bed. It had plush sheets and the bed was really comfy. It was only 3 in the morning I had know idea what to do. Normally I would just go to bed but I felt to jumpy in this place. I went into the shower that was in my room and let the water run over my body. I stood in the shower for 10 minutes just letting the water run over me. When I got out of the shower I felt a lot more relaxed. I dried off and got into a pair of leggings and an old shirt to sleep in. As I went to lay on my new bed I found a beautiful white rose sitting on the edge of dressing table. I grabbed a class of water the was in the dressing table and put some water in it. I placed the rose in the water and let it's perfumes move around the room. I slept blissfully and I wish I could sleep like that all the time. It was about 12 when I woke up I was hungry and the smell coming from the rose was wafting around the room. I took a couple of tablets so I didn't have to take then during class but I always kept them in my pockets. I put my new night class uniform on and walked down the stairs slowly at first trying to get my bearings. I felt like I couldn't walk my legs were wobbly and my body was shaking uncontrollably. I learnt just to let yourself shake until it stops. I sat down on one of the couches in the foyer I couldn't stop shaking I wasn't cold it was almost as if my body was telling me something was wrong.


End file.
